Chivalry Isn't Dead
by Whorsey
Summary: After the GGO incident, it is uncovered that it was Shinkawa and his brother, who was a former member of the Laughing Coffin, a PK guild in SAO, is Death Gun. They work together to kill their victims. Shinkawa said that he wanted to kill Sinon (Shino) himself but Kirito stops him.
1. Chapter 1

"Asada-san!" Shinkawa shouted on the top of his lungs. Shino unlocked the chain of her door but her lean, long legs were immediately pulled down by Shinkawa. He puts both his hands on either side of Asada's head and shouted her name over and over, as if he was a bloodthirsty animal in a frenzy. "Asada-san, Asada-san!" Shino couldn't think of anything else but that event that changed her life. That time when she... Killed someone. She remembered how traumatized she was. How often she got bullied and had her fears used against her. How she hated her life and pushed everyone away from her. But one memory stood out.

When Shinkawa was there for her, through her hard times and even in GGO where she attempted to conquer her fears. Shinkawa was dear to her, as a friend. But now she found out she was a target, of Death Gun, of Shinkawa. All her good memories with him, shattered. All good memories she ever had past the moment she killed that man, is broken. She shed a tear and surrendered. She looked down on the floor with her eyes closed and prepared for what could be another traumatizing experience. Another fear that would make her re-live everything she's already outlived. Shino was shaking; trembling with fear. The frenzied eyes of Shinkawa wasn't going away. She stopped struggling.

As Shinkawa slowly lowered his torso into Shino, she heard the door slam open and a black-clad teen comes rushing through. He seemed familiar but it just rose as another fear for Shino. She didn't know this person yet. He knees Shinkawa in the face and proceeded to punch him repeatedly on the face. Shinkawa was bleeding and Shino didn't know what to do. The boy in black held Shinkawa down and screamed, "Shino, run!" Shino stood up beside the door, shocked at what she saw. It was Kirito. Kirito came to save her. Unlikely events became likely. Her eyes widened as Shinkawa pushed him off. He returns Kirito's punches until Kirito was on the defensive. He then stands up and takes a peculiar needle from his pocket. "Kirito!" Shino screamed in fear as Shinkawa stabs Kirito with the needle, which supposedly is what he was going to use on Shino. Shino had to act quick, she saw her radio and quickly grabbed it. She looked at Shinkawa's crazy face once more and dropped the radio on him. He flopped like a dead fish.

Kirito groans from the pain he just received. Shino raised his shirt up and saw the liquid running down. "Kirito... What's that?" She asked. "Oh, it's the electrode I used in the hospital." He replied. "Well it saved you! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Shino cries and hits Kirito's chest with her fists. She stops after a few hits and calms down. She took a tissue and wiped the dreaded poison off of his chest. "Finished your tantrum Sinon?" Kirito asked arrogantly. "It's Shino! Asada Shino!" She answered abruptly. "But... If it's Kirito-kun, Sinon's ok. I mean, you did get used to calling me that name." Shino continued. Kirito smiles and pats her on the head.

Shino made a cute sound as she got shocked by Kirito's movement. "Kirigaya Kazuto." Kirito said. "So, Kirito. You're so easy, Kirito-kun." She replied. Kirito frowned as he remembered Asuna saying the exact same thing in SAO. He smiled and forgets this memory, they were history after all. Kirito couldn't keep up with their relationship's pace. Kirito laughs and stands up, taking Sinon up with him. They both nodded their heads and carried Shinkawa out of Sinon's house. Sinon insisted that they bring him out outside of his own house in case something bad happens to him outside while he's unconscious. They left him on a bench outside and they both ran back to Sinon's apartment. Both of them sat on the bed as Sinon didn't really have much space in her apartment, nor anywhere else to sit in and talk. She made coffee for both of them and talked for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Sinon, I'm surprised you gave me the right address when I asked you." Kirito murmurs, mocking Sinon. "Well I don't give it out quite easily you know! Unless..." Sinon stops herself from speaking. "Unless?" Kirito wondered. Sinon waved her hand from side-to-side, as if she didn't say anything. Even though her body language is telling something different, and her face was as red as a chili pepper. "Unless?" Kirito asked seriously this time, he wanted to find out the real answer. "Unless you're...ss...special..." Sinon covered her face in embarrassment. Kirito gradually evoked a scarlet tint in his face, of which he intended to hide before Sinon found out. Sinon put her cup of coffee by the table as she climbed onto the bed and pulled an aroused face. She sat cross-legged and spoke confidently for the first time. "Say, Kirito-kun. In GGO when we were waiting for Death Gun, before you fought him. You let me be cozy around you, I laid on your lap and hugged you tightly. Can I..." She asked.

Kirito gulped in shock and in misunderstanding, he didn't know what to do. Sinon hugged him tightly, tighter than Asuna ever hugged him. A hug that signified, "don't let go." So he didn't. Instead he hugged her back. Her scent of lavender coursing through Kirito's nose. Sinon nonchalantly moves her head to the side of Kirito's. "Do you have a girlfriend, Kirito-kun?" She whispered. Kirito answers confidently. "Ex." Sinon pulled back and pushed Kirito away. She knew the lines that should and shouldn't be crossed.

Kirito longed for her comfort, she snuggles in a little corner and apologizes. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I...I'm so sorry. This'll make you remember things, and, and..." Kirito sits right next to her. She looked at Kirito, her torso bent down and her arms wrapped around her legs. Kirito hugged her tight. "We haven't done anything. Me and Asuna, we grew apart. It was going too fast." He explained. Sinon felt relieved. She didn't want to hurt the most important person in her life. Instead, she wants him to be happy. She puts one hand on Kirito's left cheek. He blushes a bright hue of red. Sinon speaks in a lustful voice. "If she's your ex, she wouldn't mind this now would she?. Sinon pulls Kirito in forcefully for a deep, passionate kiss. Kirito's eyes widened, then closed. He was shocked with the sudden change in Sinon's tone and behaviour. Him and Asuna never kissed like this before; a kiss that'd make him feel content about his life, about his life-changing achievement; her.

Sinon's heart beat faster than a drum. She came off as confident but is actually inexperienced too. She broke the kiss and held Kirito's cheeks with both of her hands. "Sorry! I don't know what to do next... This is my first time too..." Sinon expressed. Kirito sensed a cute aura coming off of Sinon. She only seems confident but is actually quite shy as a person. Kirito spoke up. "This is my..." he gulped. "My first time too... Asuna never liked these things." He added. Sinon retained her lustful looks, her whole body trembling and her face was completely red. She took off Kirito's shirt and tried to push his hefty body down. Kirito laughs and pushes Sinon down instead. Her collar bones were visible to Kirito's eyes and he attacked. He alternated his kisses from Sinon's neck and collar bone, slowly trailing down.

He puts both his hands on Sinon's hips, her soft, tender, petit body convulsed from Kirito's touches. Sinon let out a quiet whimper; a moan. It was cute, and a turn on. Kirito continued trailing down his kisses as Sinon quickly removes her clothing. She removed her off-shoulder top and her top beneath that, revealing her black laced bra. Her shorts stayed on as she was too embarrassed to take them off. Kirito, already shirtless, took his trousers off, revealing an unexpectedly large bulge on his crotch area. Sinon's eyes widened once again, her mind filled with lewd thoughts.

Kirito's warm touches are getting to Sinon; his touches on her back, stomach, and her thigh. He even kissed her neck, which is a big turn on for her. He passionately kisses Sinon on the lips and asked her, "Is this ok?". Sinon nodded rapidly and said, "Yeah, more than ok." Kirito could see the lustful, desperate look on Sinon's eyes; her body quivering from anticipation. Her shallow breaths gave away the dominant emotion she was feeling right now. "Please Kirito, I'm begging you please! I want you... Please, I want you now!" She begged helplessly. Her eyes filled with desire; lust. Kirito had an adrenaline rush, a rush which led to him to vigorously remove the remaining pieces of clothing on Sinon's slender figure. He removed her shorts with an autopilot look on his eyes. Sinon breathing heavily, blushed bright red. She already knew how wet she was from the teasing she went through for the past couple of minutes. She puts her hands on Kirito's arms and stops him from going further. "Kirito-kun, no. Let me." Sinon slowly removed her underwear, uncovering the slit Kirito has been yearning for. She felt embarrassed but comfortable enough; knowing it was Kirito with him. She gets on her knees and quickly removes Kirito's underwear, revealing his colossal, throbbing, warm manhood.

Sinon stared at awe, though she knew this just made her want him more. "Don't worry Kirito-kun, I don't tease." She said. Sinon hurriedly wrapped herself around him. She put both her arms on his neck, interlocking it so she can hold on. She then also interlocks both her legs behind Kirito's back; with her tight slit resting firmly on Kirito's penis. She pushes herself up and down, rubbing Kirito's member with her wet slit. She shakes abruptly but covers her mouth with one hand so she doesn't make too much noise. Kirito had teary eyes, he proceeded to kiss Sinon passionately. They made out for a while, while Sinon was rubbing his cock up and down with her womanhood. "Sinon, I... I can't anymore, please..." Kirito pleads. Sinon looks at him straight in the eyes, looking sharp and confident. "I was only waiting for you to ask." She smiles and immediately pushes herself down rapidly into Kirito's penis.

She let out an extremely loud moan. Even with her hand containing her mouth, it still escaped through. Sinon was quivering, her head turned up and her eyes looking all the way up. "In one stroke." Kirito thought. "I made her cum in one stroke!" He continued. "Sinon-san, what happens when I move?" He arrogantly asked. Sinon, completely red and shivering, stares at him with her tear-filled eyes fiercely and said "Try me." Kirito knew she was challenging him. But the fact that she twitched everytime she moved, he knew she was still sensitive. He put both his hands on her hips and pushed her back up. The same happened, the moans, the head, the eyes. "Ok, you win, I... I can't go you're too big. It's my first time and... Can a girl die of pleasure?" Sinon asked. "On the brink." Kirito replied. "Get ready, I'm not stopping until I cum." He continued.

Sinon grabbed Kirito's hair and buried her face on his chest. Kirito slammed her down into his cock and back up. Sinon going to her own euphoria with each thrust. Sinon's moans gradually get louder and louder. Her eyes were pointing up and her tongue was out. Though she felt every single thrust, she couldn't get her hips to stop moving. Kirito went faster and Sinon lost her mind. Her mind was filled with lewd thoughts she never imagined she'd ever think about. Kirito dropped her on the bed. He took the sheets off as Sinon convulsed uncontrollably. She didn't have anything to cling on to.

He inserts his cock on her vagina once more, with her body, face down onto the bed. She arched her back and Kirito thrusted into her. He had to raise her hips up a bit so her legs were hanging. Her arse cheeks were bright red and her whole body was twitching. She moaned louder and louder to the point that she lost her voice. "I'm cumming!" Kirito shouts. "Pl...ease...In..side..ahh." Sinon replied. She could barely speak. Kirito held Sinon's hips tightly as he pushed his whole length inside Sinon while cumming deep inside her.

When Kirito was about to be finished cumming, he heard a faint voice from a weak Sinon. "E...eve...ry...drop." She struggled to speak. Sinon moved her hips rapidly, slamming herself onto Kirito's pelvis. Kirito came even more and dropped down on the bed; he seems to have passed out from the post-orgasm pleasure. Sinon, too, closed her tear filled eyes, and fell to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Sinon mocked him. Kirito opened his eyes and saw a lean figure by the window. The sun shone and brought her beautiful features to light. She was dressed in her school uniform, ready to go back to school. Kirito sat up while he listened to Sinon.

"I've got to go to school now, stay here for the day and help yourself. Food's in the kitchen, obviously, and the tv's right in front of you! Also, get dressed up later, we have that meeting, remember?! See you, Kirito-kun!" Kirito tilted his head to the side and thought, "what?"

A few hours later "Asada-san, is that your new boyfriend? He's so handsome!" Her best friend asked her. "Huh?!" She replied. "A guy in a motorcycle asked if you went to this school!" A classmate said. She moved forwards, brushing past the dozen schoolgirls in front of her. She gets to the front and sees Kirito, leaning backwards onto his motorcycle. Sinon just smiled and moved forwards.

They boarded the motorcycle and put their helmets on. Sinon could hear the girls at the back murmuring about how good Kirito looks. "Kirito-kun" she called him. "Huh?" He replied. Sinon lifted his helmet up, put both her hands on both sides Kirito's head and kissed her in front of everyone. She breaks the kiss suddenly and looks at everyone at the back. "Yes, Kirito's my boyfriend, back away from him." She glared at them nastily for a while then put her helmet back on, Kirito too. Kirito then started the motorcycle and drove out, everyone, shocked with their mouths open.

Kirito shouts out so Sinon can hear him. "What a way to introduce me Sinon." He laughs. "It's the only thing that'll keep them from flirting with you Kirito, you're...mine now." Sinon murmurs. Kirito stopped by the side and turned back to Sinon. "I know, and I always will be." Kirito kisses her in the forehead then escorts her inside the restaurant for their meeting.

HI GUYSSS, SAOOO! XD SORRY BTW IT'S GONNA HAVE TO BE EVERY 2 WEEKS NOW, SCHOOL'S STARTED NOW AND I NEED TIME FOR STUDIES AND THAT XP SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD AGAIN, IT'S 1:33AM HERE IN MY COUNTRY RIGHT NOW SOOO I'LL STILL BE UPLOADING EVERY 2 WEEKS BUT TECHNICALLY IT WON'T BE ON THE SAME DAY SINCE I USUALLY UPLOAD LATE AT NIGHT/ EARLY MORNING. ALSO I'VE BEEN WATCHING IZOMBIE AND OTHER SERIES SO LOOOK OUT FOR SERIES FANFICS! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
